happy birthday to you!
by KENZI-CHI
Summary: it's kazu's birthday and to his amazement, he forgot! so his fellow friends decide to through him a little party... ikkazu


Kazu felt uncomfortable with his friends crowding around him

**Hehe, sorry this is before his actual birthday! I was just in the mood to write a birthday one for him! Hehehe… **

Kazu felt uncomfortable with his friends crowding around him. It was after school-the bell just rang-and already they were acting weird. What was up with them? It was pretty cold, well windy, outside so maybe his friends closing in on his personal space was a good thing, but seeing their bizarre smiles and arched eyebrows, he couldn't take it. "G-guys!" He turned pink as he struggled to push himself out of the crowd, "What the hell is the big deal! Why are you all acting weird?"

"Wow, Kazu, nothing get's past you." Ikki answered smartly. His face was the only one now that didn't have a smile on it. Kazu sighed at his observation. _It's more like a smirk… _

"Silly!" Emiri giggled, pushing herself in front of the crowd, "It's your birthday, Kazu!"

_What!? _"M-my birthday!?" The way the blond stood back it's as if he had just heard something terrible.

"What? You forgot?" Onigiri laughed (more like snorted) loudly, holding his gut.

"It's not _that _funny…" Ringo sighed, "But yeah," she turned back to face him, "it's your birthday."

_I-I completely forgot!? _Kazu looked down, his face reddening from embarrassment, "N-no wonder my sister gave me a present this morning and a piece of cake on the table… I thought something was weird about that…"

"You're such a dumbass!" Ikki laughed, "You _still _couldn't figure it out after your sister left you such obvious clues!?"

"Sh-shut the fuck up!" Kazu sighed as he scratched his hat-covered head. _At least I didn't tell them about how I saw the birthday card on the present. I would have looked stupider… _He sighed again at the thought, "Well… Thanks everyone. For remembering."

"Well don't think it's over!" Ikki answered, hand to his hips. " We're having a party over at my house!"

"With cake!" Buccha added with a lick of his lips.

"Cake! Cake!" Agito cheered.

_Oh no… _Kazu kept his expression natural though he felt an uneasy feeling inside.

The party was extremely lively for Kazu even though the guest list was a little under ten. Kazu did enjoy the party though: despite the fact that he didn't get to taste the food, (Buccha and Onigiri scarfed it down before the rest could even taste it. Luckily they saved the cake) there was perverted actions, (Ikki and Onigiri took advantage of the girls-of course-and blew up their skirts when they least expected it. This action made Kazu go red while the other two just stared, drooling) and violence, (do to the perverted action just moments before).

When it was time to blow out the candles everyone crowded around. Kazu was thankful they weren't as close as they were after school.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Everyone chimed.

_I wonder what led me to forget about my birthday? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. _Kazu looked up. _My friends… man they're so nice to do this for me. _

"Happy Birthday to Kazu!"

_Even Ikki was pretty decent-well besides the skirt incident-to throw this party. Wait, did he…? _

"Kazu?" Ikki's voice brought Kazu back to reality, "Blow out the candles, man. Make a wish." The crow lifted up the cake and held it in front of him.

"Uh, ah, sure." The blond blew until the small, yellow orbs disappeared and a small, strip of smoke remained. Everyone clapped and cheered and before Kazu was completely off guard again, Ikki shoved the whole cake in his face! He could hear the laughter from Ikki and the gasps from everyone else.

"Happy Birthday!" Ikki managed to say between laughs, "How's the cake? You like it!?"

"Ikki!" Kazu growled as he took a pile into his hand, "I don't know! Hell, why don't you try it!" And with that the blond threw a pile into Ikki's face. Kazu laughed in response and had to hold his stomach. He loved the look on Ikki's cake-covered face.

_Priceless… _

That's when the war started. Though it wasn't really a big one. It seemed like only Kazu and Ikki were in this fight, but it didn't stop everyone else from joining a few minutes later. Everyone laughed and enjoyed the messy fight. It seemed like only Ringo and her sister were the ones who were actually freaking out since _they_ were the ones who would have to clean up the mess. But after minutes of bickering they decided to quit. _Fuck it… _They thought. _Ikki's the one who's going to have to clean it later… _

"Man Ikki…" Kazu groaned, "And to think that the party was supposed to be for _me_, but yet I'm stuck with the mess afterwards… With _you_."

"What? What's so damn wrong about being with me, huh?"

Kazu sighed, "No, that's not what I'm saying." He sighed again, "Never mind…" The blond continued to wipe the icing off of his face. The two boys were sitting in the middle of the kitchen floor (where the party was). Their cake covered uniforms seemed to blend in with the surroundings considering the whole kitchen was dirtied up by the food fight. The rest went home for the night while Agito, Ringo, and the others went to wash up for bed.

After a few minutes of silence Ikki had to break it up, "So, did you enjoy your party?"

"Y-yeah." _Wait… Wasn't there something I wanted to know…? _"Hey."

"Hm?" Ikki licked some icing off of his finger.

"Did you… I mean… plan, this party?"

Ikki nodded, "Sure did. Thought you'd need some cheering up since you looked so depressed on your birthday today."

_Actually I was more confused than depressed, but okay… Do I look depressed when I think? _"Oh," The blond smirked, "Thanks."

"Oh! And I _still _have to give you your present!" Ikki pulled a box out of his jacket pocket and handed it to the curious Kazu. "Here."

Kazu blinked, "You got me a present?" He took it and slowly opened the box, "You got me… a hairclip?" The blond should have expected this from the biggest idiot he knew. (Well he was tied with Onigiri.) The hairclip was red with a ladybug at the end. It looked unusually big to be a hairclip though.

"Yeah, you know, if you get tired of wearing that hat all the time you can take it off, but still look stylish." Ikki laughed.

"You're a dumbass!"

"Well I did get you that in attempts of getting you to wear it." He replied.

"And why the _hell _would I wear this!?"

"I thought you'd look pretty cute with it on."

"More like a sissy." Kazu steamed.

"Here," Ikki sat up and extended his arm, "hand it over." Kazu gave it to him and when he did the crow quickly pulled off Kazu's hat.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Kazu could feel Ikki's hand go through his golden locks and it seemed like he was looking for a good place to put the ladybug clip. For some reason the blond liked how Ikki touched him so gently. Suddenly Ikki gave out a loud 'ha!' and clipped it to the right.

"There." Kazu continued to stare at Ikki as he put his hand to his hair. It felt like it was parted there too. Ikki smiled, "Just as I thought! It does look pretty cute!"

"Uh," Kazu turned red at the thought. _Ikki saying that I'm cute? I have such a girly thing in my hair… But why don't I really care about that right now? _"Yo-you're not just making fun of me right?"

Ikki blinked before smiling again, "Nope!" Kazu stared down at the ground again and he could feel Ikki's gaze on him. "Oh! Hey, you still have some icing on your face."

"Huh? Where?" Kazu tried to wipe around his face with his hand, but Ikki stopped him. He locked the blond's hands in his.

"I'll get it." Kazu closed his eyes tightly as he felt the boy's finger on his nose. He opened them again to see the crow licking it off of his finger, "That is some good cake." Before Kazu could react, Ikki leaned forward and kissed him. It happened quickly, but at least it was just a light touch before they pulled apart again. The blond blinked at the sudden silence, "I forgot! You never had the cake, huh?"

_Of course not, bastard! You fucking threw it in my face! _"Here." Kazu's expression seemed mad, but really he was eager as he took a piece from the table and popped it in his mouth, "I've had some." He pouted. The expression made Ikki laugh. It was almost like Kazu was silently saying 'Lay another one on me.' The crow leaned in to kiss him again and this time Kazu was leaning in too. Again, Kazu was caught off guard as Ikki pushed him to the floor and planted another one on him. Of course, Ikki always had to be the seme. Damn that boy…

Despite that Kazu was kissing him back. Ikki tasted the icing that was still coated on Kazu's lips and when he felt it was clean enough, slipped his tongue into the uke's mouth. Oh, how he noticed that cake tasted so much better on a boy! He loved the taste of the boy even more since he was now covered in cake. No matter where he kissed, it was only cake… and him.

Ikki's forced his lips to separate from the blond's and moved onto his neck which still had little bits of icing still on him. Each lick he gave him made Kazu shutter, but tried to stop himself from moaning. Kazu was hot now and his mind was playing the trick that every place Ikki touched him it burned, "Ikki." He breathed. _God, it feels good though… _

"Wh-what are you two doing?" Kazu and Ikki froze before looking over to the doorway to see the blushing and slightly angry Ringo, the pink Ume and the smirking Mikan. "Ah-huh, I knew you two would hit it off one day." Mikan laughed. "You're lucking Agito isn't here to see this or he'd be balling his eyes out right now."

"Wa-wait, it's not what it looks like!" Kazu felt light headed now.

"No, this is _exactly _what it looks like. " Ume replied. She walked out of the room, her puppet covering her face, "God, I'm too young to live in this house."

The rest of the sisters left leaving the two stunned teenagers, "Oh no…" Kazu replied, "EXPOSED!" He went to ruffle his hair only to feel his hairpin, "And to look like a SISSY!!" He cried.

Ikki laughed, "Well, Happy Birthday buddy."

**Finished! I planned on having them kiss in Ikki's room first-like to spend the night-but I wanted the ending to be funny so I set it up so they'd be kissing in a room they'd be caught in. Haha, sorry boys. At least this would make a great story about two boys and their 'forbidden love' whoo! I'd totally read it… well if it's ikki, kazu or any of the other guy pairings I like. For some reason that reminded me of Kaoru and Hikaru from Ouran High School Host Club. I guess it's because they say it a couple of times, huh? **

**Sorry if you don't like the hairpin thing. I wanted that to be funny too, but later had Kazu wear it. Don't flame me for that. Personally I think Kazu would look quite cute in a hairpin like that. OMG, kenzi's inner fantasies Man that was sexy just now. Haha… **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! Review pwz! :D**


End file.
